


Sorority Girls

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "That's not a vision Sparky; that's a fantasy."





	Sorority Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Tau Omega Epsilon is not a sorority at Northwestern University, it may not be a real sorority.  


* * *

“Its time for a change.”

“Now?”

“Not in the literal sense, but soon.”

“What kind of change? Is my exercise room not going to be my exercise room anymore?”

“As much as I would like to get rid of the treadmill and weights, they're safe for now.”

Sam slowed down to a light jog, a walk, and he finally stopped. He stepped down, took his pulse and stretched. Tish admired his butt.

“We need a little spice in the bedroom Sparky.”

“Oh no, we’re doing just fine there.”

Sam picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and they kissed passionately. They kissed all the way to the bedroom, where Sam threw her down on the bed. Tish laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

“Bedroom very spicy honey…very, very spicy.”

“I meant the décor. I was thinking about going blue and black.”

“Pam Grier stays.” Sam said.

“Oh I just bet she does. You’ve gotten attached, huh?”

“A bit.”

“Mmm hmm. God, have I ever mentioned how much I love it when you are all sweaty?”

“I get that a lot.”

“Oh really?” Tish raised an eyebrow as she helped him out of his tee shirt. “Do tell.”

“I didn’t know you were in a sorority.” He traced the Greek letters on her tee shirt. “You never told me. You're the first sorority girl to go out with me.”

“And the last. I'm sorry Sparky; it’s so hard for me to believe that you were the lovable but persecuted teenager you say you were.”

“It’s the truth. I was too smart to be considered cute…too cute to be trusted. It was hard. Tell me about Tau Omega Epsilon.”

“It’s a funny story really; straight out of Animal House.” Tish sat up on her elbows and Sam lay beside her. “OK, so Lynda was a legacy but when we were in college she had about 30 extra pounds on her. Not that any of us cared but the sororities scrutinized so hard back then. So she begged Shelly Driver, Kim Hopkins, and I to go with her to Rush Night for support. All four of us got invitations to pledge. Kim declined; she pledged Chi Omega. 

“Shelly and I did it for Lynda. We know legacies get the crap kicked out of them for GP, you know. Surprisingly, it was a blast. It was definitely a sisterhood…I got a completely new respect for sororities when I joined one. Lynda also got exactly what her mother wanted for her. She lost weight, gained confidence and met the perfect Fraternity boy to marry.”

“Isn't Lynda divorced?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. She found the perfect boy to marry, not spend her life with. Not like me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close again. He kissed him and he ran his hands along her outer thighs. She wore the little red hot pants, the ones that drove Sam bananas. He kissed her again.

“How come you never told me you were in a sorority?”

“I don’t know really. I'm not ashamed; I still keep in touch with plenty of my sisters. Did you know Sally Carlton is a sister? She wanted Callie to join but it wasn’t her thing. That didn’t stop her from showing up to all of our parties. And in my senior year, I became the first African-American Vice-President of the Northwestern University chapter. It’s a time I look back on fondly.”

“Sing your song.” Sam said.

“What?”

“All you guys have songs right? Sing yours.”

“You really want to hear it?”

“Yeah.”

“OK.” She laughed. “I don’t think I've sang this in almost a decade. But the national convention will be in DC next year so I may be singing it again soon.” Tish cleared her throat. “Tau Omega sisterhood, join hands and sing our song. Forever bonded by our pledge, our history is long. Strength, grace, and charity we chant our mantra loud. Tau Omega Epsilon, waving our banner proud. Then there are about nine other stanzas that are only known by the person who wrote it. That’s Eleanor Bainbridge in 1898 actually.”

“Wow.”

Tish laughed again, rustling his hair.

“Happy now?”

“I'm just having visions of a houseful of girls in various kinds of pajamas.”

“That’s not a vision Sparky; that’s a fantasy.”

“I will own that.”

“One of these days I will drag all the old photo albums out of the closet and bore you with nostalgia.”

“I'm never bored with you. Don’t you know that?”

“I love you.” She said, hugging him.

“I love you Tish. You know how you said you need a change?”

“Mmm hmm. I was thinking about overstuffed chairs, maybe a new bed frame.”

“I was thinking about a house.” Sam replied.

“What?”

“I've been doing some looking online in Silver Spring and Bethesda. Its close to DC…they have terrific schools. Silver Spring has a couple of great townhouse communities; it is a great place to raise a family.”

“A house? A family?”

“Yeah. Do you not want a house and a family?”

“Don’t be silly. I definitely do. I just…I wasn’t thinking about it right now. I love the sound of a house. Can I decorate the whole thing?”

“Yes ma'am. Though we have to buy one first. Wanna go for a drive Saturday afternoon?”

“I do! Yea…a house!”

Sam laughed as she hugged him close.

“Every room will be all mine. Ooh, I can go antiquing; your exercise room won't even interrupt my masterpiece.”

“That’s good to hear. I want a Pole Position arcade game; the kind you sit down and drive.”

“That’ll be fun. Ooh, let’s get a dog.”

“A small dog.” Sam amended.

“Well I wasn’t talking about a Great Dane Sparky. I was thinking a beagle, or a bulldog. An ugly little bulldog we can name Hercules.”

“You’ve put some thought into this.” Sam said laughing.

“Our life together? Are you kidding me? I only think about it all the time. In my daydreams, we have two dogs, named Hercules and Ioalus. I have a dark room and there are fluffy, colorful pillows all over our bed…I love it.”

“I love it too. All of your photography on the walls in our den, with overstuffed and beanbag chairs. And a really big TV.”

“That you’d watch CNN on.” Tish added.

“And March Madness. Oh, and Ivy League football. I love you.”

“I love you too Sam. Are you hungry? I think I am going to make a salad.”

“Its quarter to ten.”

“But I'm hungry.”

Sam smiled as she slid off the bed and stood in the middle of the floor. The phone started to ring and they both looked at it. The house phone was not the way people got in touch with them.

“You make salad; I will get the phone.”

“OK.”

Tish went into the kitchen, flipping on the stereo in the living room. The Smiths sang Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now. Tish sang along, grabbing romaine lettuce, cherry tomatoes, cheese, and cucumbers from the refrigerator. She danced around the room, grabbing a bowl from the upper cabinet.

What she asked of me at the end of the day  
Caligula would have blushed  
You’ve been in the house too long she said  
And I naturally fled  
In my life, why do I smile  
At people who I’d would much rather  
Kick in the eye

“You'll never guess who that was.” Sam said.

“Did we win Publisher’s Clearing House?”

“They usually just show up.”

“Oh darn. Who was it?”

“My father. He wants to come and see us at Thanksgiving.”

“That’s in nine days. I don’t know if we’ll be able to get a reservation in time.”

“I thought we were spending it with your family this year.” Sam said.

“No.” Tish shook her head. “Mom, Daddy, Kimmy, and Suz are going to St. Paul for the double family extravaganza. Bash is going to be with Devon’s family in New Hampshire. Who knows about Alice but you and I are on our own.”

“Oh.”

“We don’t have to have your father here if you don’t want him Sam.” She sat at the table with her salad. “I won't press.”

“No, its fine. I guess we can go to a restaurant.”

“I could cook.”

“No, I don’t want him here in my house. Between your father and me, I'm sure we can get a nice spot. Equinox maybe.”

“Call tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

Sam joined her at the table. It had been a while since he had seen his father. They spoke once a month or so but at least they were speaking. He was living full time in Malibu now with the girlfriend; her name was Carolyn. She was younger than Sam’s mother but Sam was afraid to ask how much so. He thought she might be closer to his own age than his mother’s. He never met her and had no desire to. Conversations about her were few and far between.

“I want to see my father. Yeah,” he nodded. “I want to see him.”

“Good. I would like to meet him.”

“He is going to love you. Everybody loves you.”

Tish smiled, feeding him a tomato.

“You love me?” she asked.

“More than anything. So, you, me and my dad for the holiday?”

Tish was looking forward to it, though she was worried about Sam. He was so angry and saddened by his father’s infidelity. Even more so because he identified it with their short breakup and the question of his own loyalties to his monogamous relationship. He never wanted to become the man his father had. The holidays were already tense enough. With the Judiciary Committee closer to dropping a guillotine on the Bartlet White House, Thanksgiving might be a powder keg.

“You know what we used to call the guys who followed us around in college?” Tish asked.

“What?”

“Toe tags. Callie came up with it right after we went over. It was just one of those things that popped into my head.”

“Are there many toe tags in your past Miss McTiernan?”

“I had a lot of friends but no real boyfriend until junior year. I wanted to experience everything so I didn’t tie myself down.”

“Law school was more fun for me than college. Except when I was with Josh…life was always a party with Josh.”

“Isn't it funny that we never crossed paths?”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Hmm, I don’t really know. Lets blame Josh though; he should have introduced us years ago.”

“That sounds like a good idea. C’mere honeybug.”

Tish straddled him, her arms sliding around his neck. Sam closed his eyes and nearly purred as she stroked the back of his hair and the nape of his neck. The Deputy Communications Director had become addicted to the simplest touch from her. He kissed her softly, more and more as they moved closer in the hard chair.

“We could do it right here.” He whispered. “In the chair; on the table…that would be sexy.”

“One of us having a sore ass. How sexy is that?”

“My ass, not a concern. Your ass, however…”

Sam ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass. Tish jumped, letting out a delightful giggle. She stood and slid out of the hot pants. Sam smiled as she sat on the table. Tish was smiling too.

“Tell me how sexy I am.” She said.

“So sexy. You're the sexiest bitch in the world.”

“Come here and say it again.”

Sam dropped his shorts and moved into her arms.

“My little sexy bitch. I want you.”

“Mmm, take me Sam.”

They did it right there on the table. Knocked over the salad bowl, the salt and pepper shakers, a chair and a few placemats. Neither one of them cared much. Sam groaned as her nails dug into his hips and he released with a rush. Tish came next, pulling him as close as she could to whisper her pleasure in his ear.

“I love you.”

“Me too Tishy.”

They held each other tight, kissing away the lingering bliss. Tish looked down at the mess and laughed.

“Note to self Sparky, a very sturdy table is needed at the new house.”

“Check.” He kissed her nose. “I’ll clean this up.”

“I'm going to shower. One more kiss.”

She held his cheeks as they kissed and then he watched her walk into the bedroom. Sam loved her walk. He straightened out his clothes, singing along to Let The Music Play as he cleaned the kitchen. There was still an excitement, a tightness in his stomach for his fiancée. If he hurried, he could catch her in the shower.

***


End file.
